


First Kiss

by Boxxer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxxer/pseuds/Boxxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's first kiss(es)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The first time they kissed, it was frantic, frantic,  
frenzied lips and flat tongues tensing tightly over teeth,  
dragging too-sentimental words from the new lovers’ mumbling mouths.  
It was over quickly.  
Their emotions’ scrabbling fingers caught hold of their hearts  
and held them accountable.

The next time was slower, sweeter,  
sweaty palms caressing chests “and the small of his back,”  
he’d say later;  
then, blushing, “This is embarrassing.”

Every kiss after that was a varied binary.  
Fast and hot by the bedroom brought burning thoughts.  
Slow and wet in their shower-towels were all smiles  
(and, inevitably, teeth clacking together).  
Giggly ticklish pecks over toast and coffee ended in intertwined fingers,  
kneecaps touching between restaurant chairs,  
glances from curious customers—“I know him from the paper. His partner, too.”

That brought a new type of kiss, new caliber of affection,  
whispering, “Partner.” with a smile,  
a thumb-stroke over the slender curve of his wrist,  
a kiss on his blushing forehead.


End file.
